Theatre Comique, Jersey City, New Jersey
Theatre Comique, Jersey City, New Jersey was also known as the Bumbaloo. It was a legitimate theater and around 1881 was converted to a burlesque format, a "leg show" where alcohol was served without a liquor license. *May 12, 1881: "Arrested on Suspicion. William Weisman, a frequenter of the Theatre Comique ... Robert Gantzberg, the proprietor." *New York Times on December 6, 1881: "A Theatre Closed. Not Comic For The Comique. The Theatre Comique, opposite the City Hall, on Newark Avenue, was yesterday placed in the hands of a receiver by Chancellor Runyon on the application of Charles F. Lindauer the proprietor and manager. When the theater was opened about two years ago, it was named 'Butler's Theater Comique,' and was managed by Robert W. Butler, formerly of No. 444 Broadway, and more recently of the old Globe Theatre, New York city. A few weeks ago Butler's name was taken from the bills and posters, and soon afterward Butler obtained from Chancellor Runyon and injunction restraining Charles F. Lindauer, who continued the management, from paying out any of the money received for admission to the place. Consequently the performers and attaches of the place have received no money for the past three weeks. Yesterday Lindauer through his counsel, Norman L. Rowe applied to Chancellor Runyon for the appointment of a receiver, and Dr. Hoffman, the owner of the building, was appointed. Last night the receiver posted a card on the doors of the theater announcing that it would be closed until further notice, and the place was locked up. The performers who in the morning had rehearsed their characters in the place, expecting to go on in the evening, were unable last night to obtain the music or or their wardrobes. Mr. Butler refitted the theater last fall and took Lindauer in as a partner or something. The latter had full charge concerning the hiring of talent, etc., and has lost money. Mr. Butler became dissatisfied and offered to sell out his interest. Lindauer would neither buy nor sell, hence the rupture. The theater will probably be reopened under a new management." *May 17, 1882: "The Indecent Theatre Comique. Robert Fox, George H. Christie and John Lindauer, the alleged proprietors of the Theatre Comique, were up before Justice Stilsing for examination this morning on a charge of keeping a disorderly house where rum is sold without a license, and indecent performances were given. Lindauer proved that he had no connection with the theater, and was discharged. The others were held on $500 bail for trial." *June 19, 1882: "The Bumbaloo Closed. The Theatre Comique alias 'Bumbaloo,' on Newark avenue, has petered out. The proprietors owed the talent too much money, and the fame thereof has gone abroad. A bill was advertised for this week, but no talent showed up and the 'Bumbaloo"' closed its doors. The public will be the gainer thereby, as the management of this disreputable place resorted to every immoral exhibition in order to secure custom." *September 16, 1882: "A Foxy Transaction. Where A Man's Bond Would Be Better Than His Word - How a Hotel Keeper Was Swindled. An Action for debt ..." *New York Supreme Court in 1886: ::Q. What was the nature of the proceeding? A. ... Mr. Fox, at that time, was running the theater; he was giving a show they called a leg show, or a show that was not quite moral; I was not used to theater business; did not know anything about it, and the first thing I knew, the house was arrested for giving an immoral show. ::Q. Who was arrested? A. All the people in the house; that is, all the performers and Mr. Fox and myself. ::Q. Did you give bail? A. Yes, sir. ::Q. Did you have an attorney in those proceedings? A. Yes. ::Q. Did he provide the bail for you? A. No, sir. ::Q. Who procured it? A. Myself. Category: Former theatres in Jersey City, New Jersey